Naruto: Reperio Nemo
by RoseRedXCI
Summary: ON HIATUS! Naruto Shippuuden. Kamino Kaoru is back in the Konoha and wants Kakashi back. Except he doesn't seem to realize that. Will Kakashi win back her heart before Gai can? KakashixOCxGai maybe a little OOC. Criticism welcomed.
1. Ichi

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

I was walking around Konoha for the sake of drowning my boredom in this senseless activity. This is my first day back and I'm bored already. Maybe I shouldn't have come back during the middle of the night. I should've just walked through those gates in broad daylight when anyone and everyone could notice me. I especially wanted one person to see me and that masked face is currently in a rock-paper-scissor match with a certain man clad in a green jump-suit. I left for two and a half years and this is what I find Gai and Kakashi still doing in the years that I was gone. Decidedly I didn't go to them first, instead I went to find the Fifth Hokage.

I walked directly into the Fifth's office. "I'm back!" I screamed in her ear. Tsunade just blankly stared at her. "Aren't you going to say anything to that? Or did I scare you with that scream?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Barging into my office like that?" Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk, but thankfully it didn't break it. Knowing her strength, it would be best if I didn't disturb her like that again, or something or someone might get hurt.

"Kaoru-sama, you're back finally. And the same day that Naruto and Jiraiya-sama return from their training," said Shizune. She is just as bright as ever. I guess Konoha hasn't changed that much, huh?

"They're coming back. Sensei and Naruto are coming back? Do you know when?" I asked rapidly. I was eager to see my old sensei again. Jiraiya-sensei was the only one who would train me. Let's say that I was did some unforgivable deeds to the other sensei that I couldn't be put on a team. And that Naruto, he just reminds me so much of myself those days when I was a genin.

"There they are now. Look out the window," Tsunade said. I did look. Low and behold, there was Naruto standing on a pillar looking out at the shining sun. I walked towards the window to get a better look, but instead I find Kakashi reading one of his Make-Out Paradise books. And it's the same book he's been reading for three years now. Apparently Jiraiya-sensei hasn't published a new one yet. And yet I can never see how Kakashi not get bored reading the same book for three years. How did he get here so fast, when I just saw him with Gai?

"Tsunade-sama, what's that bum doing out there? Wasn't he with Gai a moment ago?" I asked.

"Who are you to call a bum? And we finished that challenge. The least I could say it was an easy one." I turned around to find Kakashi's face centimeters in front of mine. My reaction to this was a quick thrust of my hands to his chest throwing him off balance and in turn he fell over the edge.

"Kakashi!" I yelled after him all concerned. But he quickly got back onto his feet. The Great Copy Ninja never ceased to faze me one bit.

"You still love me," he said coyly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I thought you were going to fall, and knowing that I caused that fall, I would feel regretful that I killed the Great Copy Ninja Kakashi."

"I take that as a compliment," he said.

"It wasn't supposed to be taken as a compliment, you bastard," I said back. I could now see a smirk forming beneath his mask.

"You know it was meant to be a compliment. You know you can't say anything back. I know you. You're bad at good comebacks."

"How dare you insult me," I said. I was angry now. I lunged at him, when Tsunade stopped me and pushed me out the window onto the side where Kakashi was.

"If you two want to fight. Take it outside. I have work to do," she said. Now I was stuck with this bastard on the roof.

"I don't want to fight. Better yet, why don't you just read your book and ignore me," I said sitting down Indian-style.

"You're the one who started this," he said.

"Me?! I didn't even know you were here until you popped up out of nowhere!" I screamed at him. I knew that all of Konoha could hear my voice, but I didn't care. I was pissed off and I had to let some steam out. You wouldn't want me to blow up like a bubble and pop would you?"

"Calm down," he said quietly. I shut up and he read his book. That's how we stayed until Naruto burst open the window and found us sitting here.

"Hey, Naruto, you've gotten big haven't you?" Kakashi said. My, Naruto has gotten big. He looks more mature, too. Man, hasn't he changed these past years.

"Kakashi-sensei! And Kaoru-sama, too," he said. "You haven't changed, sensei. Oh, I have something," Naruto reached into his bag to retrieve something for Kakashi. "Look, look. I have a present for you, Kakashi-sensei," he whipped out a...

"What?! You.. th-that's.." Kakashi was stuttering now.

"It's the first new book from the Make-Out Paradise series in three years! It's really boring, but you like this, don't you, sensei?" Naruto said. He has his master's heart doesn't he? Kakashi proceeded to opening the book. He looked at he first page in awe. I mean what's so interesting about the first page. Wouldn't it be the title page anyway? So it couldn't possibly be that interesting.

Tsunade was the first to break up the little moment Kakashi was currently having. "Okay! stop goofing off now, Kakashi." He closed the book and wiped the goofy grin on his face and replaced it with a serious look.

"It can't be. My opponent is.." Naruto said.

"That's not quite right either." Kakashi walked over to the spot where Sakura was. "My! It's been a while since I've seen you, Sakura!"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied. Naruto left his spot to join Sakura at her side.

"I'm going to fight against… Naruto and Sakura," he said looking at the two rookies.

"Kakashi-sensei is our opponent?" Naruto asked all baffled. Well at this point I am, too.

"Just how far can you go with Kakashi as your opponent," Tsunade said.

"Well, this is going to be interesting, eh, Jiraiya-sensei?" I asked nudging him in the side with my elbow. "I'm sure Naruto has grown a lot since I last saw him. Sakura, too."

"I don't know. We'll just have to see out there what will happen," he said.

"Well, I'm off. I have no time for this nonsense," I said. I was just about to walk away when Kakashi said something that startled me.

"Hey, Kaoru, want to go out tonight?" he asked. I would have said no, but to my surprise I told him.

"Maybe. We'll just have to see if you can win my heart back," I said. He gave the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. I couldn't put him down for that. "Fine, dinner with my family at 7:30 tomorrow, and you better not be late, or I'll get your ass for it."

"Right, 6:30. You bet I'll be there on time," he said. Sure he is. He's never on time; so don't count on it this time. I walked out the door to go to my parents' house to get ready for the dinner tomorrow. Actually it's more of a get together of everyone we know, which is technically the whole village of Konoha. Only Kakashi doesn't know that I've practically invited everyone even Tsunade and Shizune. I even asked Jiraiya, but he said he had some business to take care of. Naruto and Sakura are definitely coming, and it's a fact that Gai is coming tomorrow. He just wants to meet the parents. He thinks I'm gonna marry him one day.

Since I'm living with m parents still, I have to do all the chores. They say I can't just live for free. That I'm an adult now, and that I have to take care of myself. At least I'm better off than Kakashi, that bastard.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I said putting my keys on the hook. I heard the water running in the kitchen, so I went to check it out. She was washing the dishes. I rolled up my sleeves and asked her, "Ka-san, you need any help?" Despite the question I asked, I helped her out anyway.

"What are you doing? We need to buy the groceries for tomorrow," she said. "Now, go. I can handle these myself. The money's in the envelope on the counter. Go into the city and get whatever we need."

"Yes, mother." Just before I was about to leave, I asked her, "Where's dad? He's not drinking again is he?" I looked at my mother. She had that look she always gave whenever my father came home drunk and smelling like beer. "Well, just remind him to not drink so much tomorrow night. Kakashi's coming you know. And you know how important he is to me. So please. Please tell him to behave,"

"Kakashi's coming.? Why didn't you tell me? Is he going to propose this time?" she rambled.

"No more questions, Mom," I said. This time I left her hanging. She doesn't know that Kakashi and I broke up a long time ago.


	2. Ni

A/N: Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

That night everyone arrived just on time. Six-thirty. Now we have to see if Kakashi will arrive on time at 7:30. Won't he be surprised that everyone's here. I was cooking putting various kinds of meats onto skewers and handed them to people. Mom came up to me to ask a favor. "Kaoru, honey. Can you go out and buy some ice? We ran out."

"Sure," I said. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the conbini. A few minutes and I picked up the ice in no time. When I got back to the house, I found it was louder than before I left. What the hell is going on? I walked into the backyard and found that Gai was entertaining everyone and Kakashi had yet to arrive. It was 7:29. Almost time for Kakashi to arrive.

This was unbelievable. My family seems to like Gai a lot. And now my mom is approaching me. Wait for the moment where she asks me what I think about Gai. And I'd always tell her that I wouldn't ever marry him. My family's a bit crazy when it comes to marrying me off. Maybe it's because I live with my parents and they want me to leave. It's like a baby bird's failure to launch. But it's great living with your parents. They do everything for you. Well almost everything. You may have to do a little something now and then.

Here it comes. Wait for it… "Kaoru, where is Kakashi? It's already 8:30."

"What?! I thought it was 7:30," I said squinting at the clock again. It did say 8:30. That Kakashi is dead meat. "He. Is. Dead. I'll slice his throat and roast him on an open fire."

"What's that about me roasting on an open fire?" I looked behind me and there he was. Lo and behold, Kakashi. He was late as always.

"Where the hell have you been? My brothers and sisters were betting on when you would come or if you'd even come," I said jabbing him the chest making every jab harder than the other.

"Hey, that's gonna bruise," he said rubbing the spot I poked. "I'm sorry I was late alright?"

"Not alright, unless you have a good reason for being late, I'll never forgive you," I pouted. "I'm tired. Everyone can carry on without me." I walked up to my room. I lay on my bed burying my head in the pillow and screamed.


End file.
